Infinity GLX-443d
"Those who have the power, have the right to take a stand" Infinity Motto The GLX-443d Infinity is the fastest ship in the universe. it is also one of the most famous ships in Tyrine and is a well renowned ship. it is the First of the Three Sisters that make up hte GLX classification. Infinity is captained by the Osaision/human Tarren Avensis Sikari (Ryan Michael Gaitely) Background Construction Infinity is the forth incarnation of the GLX443 class ship, the fastest object in the universe. Infinity is well known for its degree of unreliability and fludity. Her life started out as the third incarnation of the ship. this incarnation was built in secret on Jarrun (at the time called Intrinitive like its previous three incarnations) alongside its Sister, Trident (at the time called Triaotin). The ship was set to wait for its future captain. Unknown to the people of Jarrun, Infinity had already chosen its future captain. and apon activation plotted a course to a unknown galaxy. thinking the AI had gone haywire, the few ships on jarrun where scrambled to disable it. Infinity showed its pure potential in the following engagement. avoiding every shot even when they came from every angles at the same time. When Infinity exited the Anti-BHD shield she initated a 60 thousand yearlong jump to the Galaxy called MilkyWay with its new captain in stasis. apon arrival it waited for the planet to reach the state where it will be safe for the captain to grow up. it waited in orbit over the planet Pluto (Astronomers would call it Charon) repeatedly jumping to earth every seventy-five years to check to see if the time had come for it to seed its captain, in this time Infinity was noticeable and was named Halley's comet. The CrossOver On the 21st of july, 1995 Infinity seeded its captain to a young couple, It's AI produced a reprisentation of a elderly lady, who informed the couple they HAD to looka fter the child. when they finaly accepted Infinity began a patter of returning to the planet every year to check on its captain. on the tenth year of Infinity's "Patrol" she dropped out dangerously close to the planets moon. this was imaged by atleast a thousand telescopes as a grey flash shooting across the moon. due to the turbulence caused by Infinity travelling past at near relativistic velocities, the Moon's surfaced gained a long stripe across where the surface had been torn up by the turbulence. Believing this to be a hostile action, the United Kingdom "rented" the Russian Laser Defence Saterlite (RuLDS) in orbit to protect against any future instances. on the eleventh return Infinity was shot down by the RuLDS and broke up in the atmosphere over Gloustershire, England. Infinity descended through the atmosphere in a uncontrolled decent, its number three engine after having its power regulators severed by the beam, remained active at fall power, causing Infinity to arch over the sky into a nearby hill, not before taking teh PortSide hanger off due to the stress. Infinity crash was dated on the 21st November 2006, on this day its future Captain, and one of his friends (would later become the second in command) boarded the wrecked ship. The Captain "bonded" himself with the ship on contact, this caused Infinity to activate her AutoRepair System, and rebuild Infinity to match the Captain. Later History Structure "She's Beutifal!" El'Dorado Civilian Outwards Appearence Infinity from the outside is quite a square looking ship. She is shaped like a capital "T" with a long neck and large, thick hangers on her stern. Her bow is sloping and a fifty five degree angle. on her starboard and port sides she has mounted BlackHole Canons. these are an aftermarket install done by the TGA during her first refit. she also possesses a pair of BHCs on top of her bow section. origanly she mounted 99-8 Autocanons in these places. Infinity has four large engines mounted horizontaly on her stern. these engines are very powerful and are a hazard to anything imediatly behind the ship. It is later revealed they were installed with the top facing inwards towards the "Reactor Room" in the middle. On Infinity's portside she mounts a large, overhanging bridge that sweeps out of the hull. On her stern she has a large cylindrical Gravity Tow that extends out of the top of the Reactor Room mounted all along the ships length are batteries of 64 Railguns. these are mounted on top and beneath the ship. 16 BlackHole Missile tubes are also built on top of the ship, although these are rarely used. underneath her hangers she also possesses eight siege canons, these have long since been retrofitted to be used to strafe enermy ships as well as bombard planets. Infinity has a ShockCanon mounted on her bow, this was used greatly during the TitanWar. Interior Design Infinity's internal layout was built in two sections, a bow section, and a stern one. The Bow section holds most of the crew quaters and alot of the facilitys. whilst the Stern Section holds mostly storage and engineering areas. Infinity's Corridors follow its powerlines, and if needed power can be ran through the conduits built in the corridors to increase power flow. Infinity has no corridors that run along the port or starboard hull sides. this is so in the event of a hull breach they dont have to limit crew movement by seeling off the corridor. Infinity's rooms are generaly quite compact, with consoles built into the walls. Crew Quaters are generaly made up of two parts with a overhead compatment for storage, the beds can fold away into a desk, some even have built in monitors and consoles. Storage rooms tend to be large, cavernous rooms. If Store Rooms are stacked against eachother they can open up to form one large room. there are smaller store rooms in the bow which are often paired up. Towards the stern the rooms are notably bigger. they often take up multiple decks and tend to be built around a central object. Even rooms which have nothing to do with engineering are sometimes multiple decks high (e.g the ships mess hall, two decks high with the top half devoted to power lines). The majoritory of Infinity's capacitors are located in a horizontal line in teh stern section. often taking up entire rooms. The main capacitor room is one fo the largest rooms on the ship, longer than the width of Infinity's neck and around four and a half decks high. transport through this area is done via tram or elivators. Infinity's capacitor room takes up sixteen decks and is the thickness of the bow section. The reactor room on the stern is where all the wiring and regulators are found. Infinity's bridge is a very high tech section of the ship. all the controls run into the bridge. the bridge itself is a large overhanging building that sweeps out of the upper hull and extends out over the hangers around twenty meters. the actual control center is mounteda t the very front of this overhang, almost completely seperate from the rest of the ship. the majoritory of Infinity's weaponry is a physical weapon, to make up for the massive amount of ammunition needed for the ships weapons, just before the bow planes (the sloping front of teh ship) there is a large room that goes from the top to the bottom of the bow section. in this room is a huge ammo real (like the drum amunition on some modern weaponry but without the drum). this ammo real feeds every one fo teh ships weapons. to facilitate this, ammo runs along the gaps between the decks, and often through rooms themselves. the ammo doesnt activate until it reaches the gun so there is no need to worry about ammo detonating enroute. Infinity has numerous hull breaches scattered around the ship. often in a state of repair. the most noticeable is on the port side just before teh ship's "Neck" where a huge gash was taken out from the top to thebottom of the ship. this huge gash is unrepairable to some degree due to teh amount of damage the blow had taken to teh rest of hte ship. this Gash was fixed towards the end of the TitanWar. The cause of the gash remains unknown as there was no-one on the ship at the time. Infinity's powergrid is very haphazardous. that said, it's capacitors and conduits are very powerful. Unlike her sisters, when Infinity is using its dermioa (special use, AKA speed) her powerlines go into a state of absolute flux. it is never stable for any more than a second, it is because of this that Infinity gained her reputation as unreliable. Despite this the ship always pulls through, people say being unrelaible is bad. in this case it is good as it meens the ship is very unpredictable to everyone, and therefore efficiant in just about everything she does Infinity's main AI, ANi (Artifcial Networked Instance) is credited as being among one of the greatest AIs around. contrary to popular belief the ship has more than one AI, like her sisters, Infinity herself is, to some degree, a sythetic lifeform. this remained undiscovered until during the TitanWar, when all of Infinity's dormant systems came online, and to quote ANi "I feel another presence on this ship..." TRIVIA *Despite being a Osaision Relic, Infinity is one of the few ships of Osaision origin still in service *The Infinity that crashed on Earth during the CrossOver was the GLX-443c. Infinity rebuilt herself to match Tarren in the form of the GLX-443d *Infinity's outter windows have fourty inch thick Sarakrite plates lower over them in battle. *Infinity's port and starboard BHCs can retract to 1/5 the length *Infinity had a battlemode at one point. this was removed to enable more advanced weaponry *Infinity's armour is quite mismatch, in some places the armour palting is amde of wood. *Infinity's Engines are capable of stripping planet's down to their core if activated to close to a planet. * Her first jump was the longest jump she has ever done. *The exact timeframes of Infinity's early life is unknown *Infinity is worshipped by some civilisations along with her sisters **Infinity is present in nearly every legend of space faring races, along side her sisters